Hide to Survive
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: Something went wrong. The Ministry fell completely. Wizards are being hunted down, powerless, hopeless. Rose Weasley's gone off on her own. She just doesn't know for how long.


**I've finally succumbed to my inner ramblings and I'm making my first ever Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Though -I'm hoping- it isn't a typical Harry Potter story. In my mind, it's sort of a HP meets Hunger Games type thing, but not actual Games. That really doesn't make any sense. **

**Anyway. As for the Houses, I'm just going by families and logic. Like, a Weasley in Gryffindor, Malfoys in Slytherin, etc. **

**So, yeah, this is more of the second generation.**

**(Also, there are a couple OC's, for two reasons: There's not that many known students in the second generation, and my friends requested that they were put in it)**

**And Rose's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>"Stay out of sight, Rose! Take Hugo and go!" <em>

The last words I heard my mother utter. They still echo through my brain, even though I've been on my own for quite a while now. She, my father, and Albus's parents had disappeared around the same time everything was put to hell.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of the Potters for a while either. But then again, I haven't seen much of anyone in a while. I don't know if that means we're all just staying out of sight, or if there's not that much of us left.

The Ministry of Magic had fallen. Someone told the Muggles. They found out, and they brought the Ministry down. I don't know how they did it - no one's wands worked anymore. We couldn't do anything. Metamorphagus, animagi, they all became unable to do anything. The Muggles had literally shut down our powers. And none of us know how.

They got lists of names, too. Which makes me think someone from the Ministry brought us all down, but no one knows for certain.

That's also probably why most of the remaining members are in hiding. If there are any left, that is.

Hugo... Hugo, to me, was gone. I don't know if he's still out there, on his own, or not. I lost sight of James, Albus, and Lily a while back too.

Actually, I lost them all on the same night.

After I got out of London with Hugo and the Potters, we ended up in a forest. Actually, that's where a lot of the Hogwarts students ended up.

It didn't take long for them to separate the ones dependant on magic from those not. If it hadn't been for Mum insisting we have her parents over every now and then, I doubt I'd have made it this far. James and Albus were always good with Muggle contraptions, and Lily had grown up living with her uncle half the time - by choice. I don't think any of the others in her family understood, but if she was happy, they didn't really care, I guess. That's what families used to be like.

Now... it's practically a war. Everyone's just trying to survive.

The night I got separated from the others, we were in the woods, with a couple blankets we managed to scrounge up from the Muggles in London. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best the five of us could do without our powers.

We were ambushed. By this Society of Muggles that, frankly, we don't name. I'm not positive what they call themselves, so I've just taken to saying The Society when I need too. Not that people talk much here, in the forest, on the mountain in general. In fact, seeing another face you recognize is quite rare. Seeing another human is difficult too. Actually I sort of wish I'd become an Animagus. Mum told me she'd considered it once when she was my age, too, but she said it's not worth all the registration and practice troubles.

I'd woken up first, that night. Yelled. It echoed all down the mountain. It was enough for Albus and James to spring up, awake. Hugo and Lily took a little more effort to wake up.

I'd like to think we all made it away from it. But I doubt it. I mean, they would've contacted me somehow by now, wouldn't they of?

I don't know how much longer I'm going to last on my own. I can find food well enough - Mum's taken us Muggle-camping often enough, so that's not really an issue. It's staying hidden.

Recently, I've taken to strapping myself into trees, but this isn't exactly foolproof. Like, if I roll over and break whatever branch I'm on, it definitely won't be good. If I roll over and wake up, I might freak out to find myself facing the ground. Or, of course, if the rope breaks, I'm kind of screwed.

A problem I'll mull over later, I suppose. If I'm not killed on the spot, that is.

See, the thing about running for your life is that with so much adrenaline, your brain really doesn't focus on the pain that might be snapping through your legs from exhaustion, briars, and sneakers a size too small and that are falling apart. Instead, you think about your brother and everything else that got you into this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] What do you think? Yes or no? **


End file.
